


Mothsong

by Zdenka



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Voidmoths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: Revenantfinds something unexpected.





	Mothsong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



The moth that had been called _Revenant_ flew free, its controlling harness removed, the hated shear canon disassembled. It glided and darted through the void with no goal, wanting only to be _away_. Until it sensed something unexpected, impossible: in the distance, a faint song.

It was sweet and achingly familiar, like something from its dreams when it still lay curled in the darkness of the egg. It answered, in its own harsher voice.

And then there was motion and flight all around it, a bewildering dipping and turning of black-silver mothwings. _Come_ , they sang joyfully. They flew onward, together.


End file.
